


Friends First

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Bingo fill, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Stucky is non-canon in universe, no offense meant to Stucky shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: It's not that Steve and Bucky regret coming out, this is just getting annoying.





	Friends First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Bucky Barnes Bingo square K2 (WinterShield/Stucky)

“Did you see this shit?”

Bucky dropped a newspaper on the coffee table, and Steve had no choice but to look at it. He wouldn’t have otherwise. He was far too busy with more pleasurable pursuits like admiring Sam’s impressive bone structure and trying to get his pants undone. 

(What kind of sadistic clothing manufacturer made pants with two buttons?)

The front page was a blown up and possibly doctored shot of them post-mission. Steve’s uniform was ripped in several places. Bucky had a cut on his cheek. They supported each other as they staggered to the med bay. Steve vaguely recalled the incident the photo came from. It was when they took out one of the remaining HYDRA cells in Sochi. How the Sun got ahold of it was anyone’s guess. The media seemed to find them everywhere these days.

‘STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES AN ITEM?’ the headline screamed. ‘INSIDER TELLS ALL!’

Sam furrowed his brow. “What insider?”

“Oh you’re gonna love this,” Bucky said. “It’s an intern one of Stark’s R&D guys hired to take some of the workload off his PA.”

“An assistant’s assistant.” Steve shook his head. “At least it’s better than that homeless guy who said he watched us have sex.”

Bucky cursed in Russian and dropped on the couch. He did an excellent impression of a moaning, angsty fifteen-year-old. Then Jane’s car pulled up and the only person who could ever make Bucky stop whining for five seconds graced them with her presence.

“Afternoon everyone!” Jane plopped herself in Bucky’s lap and planted a big one on him. “Missed you.”

“Mmm… missed you, too.” 

They made out some more, which meant Steve and Sam could not make out. Otherwise, Steve would have to prove he was better at making out than Bucky and that debate was never going to end.

“I guess you saw the article,” Jane murmured.

“These fuckers are driving me nuts. Don’t they have anything better to do?” Jane slid onto the couch, allowing Bucky to get up and walk. “This is why I was worried about coming out. I knew they’d think we were a thing. It  _ always  _ happens.”

“Always?” Sam asked Steve. 

He shrugged. “The guys during the war all thought we had a thing, too. Dugan even asked Peggy once if we were good at double teaming.”

Both Sam and Jane collapsed into giggle fits, while their dejected boyfriends pouted and waited for them to stop.

“Oh man,” Sam wheezed. “Don’t let the tabloids hear that one.”

“They’ll just make it up on their own anyway.” Bucky grabbed the paper and dropped it in the trash. “I don’t get it. It’s like these people don’t understand the concept of friends. Why do they think, just because we’re both into guys, we must be into each other?”

“Probably the stereotype that bisexuals are naturally promiscuous combined with all the people online who ship you guys,” said Jane.

Bucky sighed and fell back on the couch next to her. She massaged his shoulders, easing the tension in his back and in his mind. “You kiss a few men and suddenly they think you’ll kiss everyone. Unbelievable.”

Steve put on a hurt look. “You know, Buck, I’m starting to think you don’t like me.”

“You’re not my type, pal. Too blonde.”

“That’s fine. You’re not my type either. Too stupid.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“You really do,” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky shuddered. “Yeah, thanks. I needed that mental image. Just like I needed to walk in on my parents that one time.”

Jane wrapped herself around him. “They’ll get bored and move on to the next story. They always do.”

“I know,” said Bucky, kissing her temple. “Just wish they’d do it faster. Hey Steve, next time Sam gets blown out of the air, give him mouth to mouth or something. Maybe then they’ll get the picture.”

“Or they’ll make up a story about you and me dating and Steve covering for us,” said Sam. 

That wasn’t as far fetched as it sounded. Even now, certain news outlets were convinced Clint and Wanda were secretly married thanks to an incident in Istanbul which neither of them liked to talk about. 

“We’ll just have to keep dissuading them until they eventually give it up,” said Steve. “It can’t be that hard.”

Bucky hummed. “Fair enough. Come on, Jane, let’s go practice.”

“Practice?” 

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her laughing to their bedroom. The door slammed shut. Shuffling and moaning seeped through the cracks, far louder to Steve’s ears than it should’ve been.

“Animals, both of them,” he muttered.

“I know, right?” 

They nodded in agreement with each other until Sam got bored and shoved his tongue down Steve’s throat.


End file.
